the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Sort of First Impressions - Boys of Bummer
Show: The Simpsons Why did I say sort of? Because I actually did watch this before. I guess it just didn't leave much of an impact, but yeah I was surprised watching this again. This is often referred to as the One Coarse Meal of The Simpsons. It's... not. It's not that bad at least. I'm actually pretty conflicted on this episode. I don't like it. God know, but I don't think that I could muster up the hate that I know this episode gets. Why is that? I mean, the episode pretty much opens up like Chicken Little's baseball subplot (which one came first by the way?) and it ends up with Bart attempting suicide. Okay... what makes this better than One Coarse Meal? Simple, the second that the townspeople learn that they've gone too far, they're seen in the wrong; unlike Mr. Krabs in One Coarse Meal. On top of that the whole town comes together in an attempt to make Bart feel better. I wouldn't call it a good episode at all. The subplot is pretty confused and messy. The first half of it is about Homer being a mattress salesman, and that fact is forgotten halfway through his plot. So, is the main problem that the episode "goes too far," because, yeah I do believe that they went too far. That was the point, but they did it to the point where it was cruel and just depressing. The main thing is... I don't know if there's enough for me to make a review out of this one. Unlike Lisa Goes Gaga, I kinda knew what this episode was going for and unlike A Pal for Gary ''or ''One Coarse Meal, I don't think that the darker moments were supposed to be found funny. You know, The Simpsons doesn't always have to be funny. Bart snapping could have been played for laughs, but with how shocking that someone was painting I Hate Bart Simpson was played, I don't think that it was. There were funny moments. I liked the ghost gag at the end, and maybe one or two with Homer. Yeah, the town tormenting Bart was probably worse than the townspeople from Bikini Bottom or Chicken Little, but their obsession over this baseball game was shown to be wrong at the end. Most importantly they tried to make up what they did wrong. Does that make it good? Not exactly. Like I said, they went a bit too far and didn't really have much focus on the implications of what had actually happened, but those facts do keep it out of the league of episodes like One Coarse Meal or Seahorse Seashell Party. Alright, let's make this simple. What did you guys think of it? I mean, there are other episodes of The Simpsons that I have been bothered by, or I agree on are pretty bad, like Kill the Alligator and Run or The Principal and the Pauper or Regarding Margie (where Marge has the right to kick Homer out of his life due to no fault of his own. Am I the only one who hates that episode?) Also, I can't find clean footage of Sorry Wrong Ed because it's not available on amazon unbox yet. So... I'm probably gonna do Fresh Heir next. Category:Miscellaneous